God Forsaken
}} Firuk and the Order consider the implications of Durkon's exile, the prophesy, and Odin's motives. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Tinna ◀ ▶ * Firuk Blackore ◀ ▶ Transcript Firuk: Och, yer right! I shoulda said sumthin'. Firuk: But Hurak made me swear ta Thor ta ne'er tell another sould unless e' came back. Firuk: An' tha's why when 'e died, I dinnae say nuthin' ta 'is successor. Firuk: I've been lyin' ta Durkon's ma an' 'er whole family fer so long. Firuk begins weeping. Firuk: An' it dinnae e'en stop it from comin' ta pass!! Firuk: 'E's back, an' we're all dommed, an' it's all my fault! Tinna: Sir, don't beat yourself up! Roy: Yeah, I don't know there's anything you—or Hurak—could have done to stop this. Elan: It's a classic self-fulfilling prophecy! Just be glad there wasn't a she-wolf involved! Belkar: Yeah, don't blame yourself, Beer Dude, Blame Odin. Belkar: If he'd just kept his mouth shut, none of this would've happened. Roy: Belkar, I don't think that's helping anyone. Belkar: Since when was that a criteria[sic] for me saying something? Haley: Actually... I think Belkar's right. Belkar: Yeah, I've always been like this. Haley: I meant about Odin. Haley: Durkon only ever got vampirified 'cause he was exiled— Haley: —but if Odin knew that was going to happen, he could've just, you know, not given that prophecy. Haley: Then Durkon would've spent the last twenty years at home, and Hel wouldn't have gotten a cleric, and the whole world wouldn't be in danger. Belkar: Exactly! It's like that divine jerk wants the planet gone! Roy: No, if he did, he could have easily voted in favor of destroying the world, and it would already be done. Haley: Then why set all of this in motion? Roy: ...I don't know. Belkar: I know why: Because he's a one-eyed jackass. Belkar: I say, screw that guy and the eight-legged horse he rode in on. Blackwing: OK, that's enough! Try and show a little respect! Blackwing: Odin provides meaningful jobs for a lot of disadvantaged ravens! Blackwing: Plus the god stuff, too, or whatever? I don't know how that part works, I'm a wizard class feature. D&D Context * Blackwing is Vaarsuvius' familiar. Familiars are a class feature of wizards and sorcerers. Trivia * In Roman myth, Romulus and Remus were twin brothers and nephew to the king Amulius. Amulius had them abandoned as babies to prevent them from taking his throne which he had usurped from their father. The boys were raised by a she-wolf (to which Elan alludes in panel 4), and eventually killed Amulius and restored the kingdom to their father completing the self-fulfilling prophecy. Romulus would go on to found the city of Rome. * Panel 6 is perhaps another instance of the "Belkar's Right" running gag, though Belkar does not react this time. * In Norse mythology, Odin gave one of his eyes in return for wisdom, rides the eight-legged horse Sleipnir, and receives information on the affairs of the world from a pair of ravens, Huginn and Muninn. The ravens have appeared in the Order of the Stick comics, in #137 and #273. External Links * 1097}} View the comic * 535755}} View the discussion thread